Desktop Action
by blackiechan52092
Summary: There is desk action, floor action and Ed finds internet porn. What? youll have to read and find out
1. It all began with intermet porn

Ed was in the headquarters typing a story he had due the next morning. He was trying to concentrate hard but there was something distracting him. Something he could not get off his mind. He found something very disturbing online earlier that day while typing his report.

He was doing some research on Google and he came across a page called It would not let him click on the link. He clicked and clicked… click, click, click! Nothing was happening. He clicked it one more time. A link! A link popped up! Finally, Ed thought. The link said DO NOT OPEN Obviously someone is hiding something beyond this link, Ed thought as he clicked on it.

OH MY GO----- what had Ed done? It said do NOT open but he did anyways. But being Ed, he doesn't listen.

The site was graphic and nothing he had ever seen. There were images he couldn't even image! Why would someone post this on the Internet? Ed could not take his eyes off the wonders of the site. Why had he opened it? Well he night as well wander through the site…

Men, men and more men! This site Ed was looking at was all men. But, why no girls? This was a gay porn site! As soon as Ed realized what he had opened he fell off his chair. Trying to click the X in the upper right hand corner, more links popped up. He was shaking too severely to click the little X. it seemed as though it got smaller and smaller as he tried harder. Since he could not close them, he would minimize them and just turn off the computer after his research, as if they were never there. Yeah, that's it, that's what he would do! Okay, so far so good. Now all he had to do was minimize the first link. Done. Then the second. Third. Fourth. NO!!!!

The fifth… wasn't closing! WHA…!?! Why wasn't the last and most graphic link closing? Why wouldn't it go away? Roy would be coming any minute. Maybe he wouldn't want to see what he was doing. Maybe he would just walk away as if he didn't care. I don't think so.

The link was starting to burn his eyes. It was like rape. You can't fight it but you know you don't want it! He was trying not to look but it was too hard.

Ed heard footsteps coming up the hall but he had no vision of a shadow quite yet. He still had time to try to get it to disappear. It still wasn't working! The footsteps were coming closing, getting louder.

He could see Roy's shadow getting near. He could hear him turning the doorknob. Ed jumped up and stood in front of the computer screen.

"Ed, trying to hide something over there?" Roy said slowly inching toward the screen. "Why would I be hiding something from 'The Colonel'?" Ed said trying to be sarcastic. Roy was not amused.

"Ed move away from the computer and I wont hurt you." Ed shook his head and grasped the screen tight. He wasn't giving up that easily. "I will put up a fight, Mustang," he said turning away for he knew if he looks into Roy's eyes he would be mesmerized.

"Ed, please look at me when I am talking." Ed looked up at him. "Now move." Ed did what he said and Roy just about fell on his knees laughing. "It was an accident, Roy!" After Ed explained to Roy, they were sitting in the hallway. This had been hours later.

"So, Ed. Do you really like that kind of stuff? Ya know, the stuff that was on the computer…" Ed turned away. "Why the hell do you want to know Roy?!?" "Well, lets go back to my office and I will show you."

**Well…? Chapter 2 will be soon. I have it planned out already. Don't be too rough on me. I am an amateur at this. This is only my 2 story I think. First long story of mine though. This story is totally my original one so if u sees a copycat, let me no please.**


	2. The warm desktop

"So Ed lets have some fun. It's late and the office is closed." Roy said moving close to Ed and putting his arm around him pulling him so close Ed could smell the coffee on his breath. Ed tried to take a step back but Roy was much larger than him, so he failed.

_Roy pushed Ed back and he found himself sitting on Roy's desk. Roy shoved all his paperwork onto the floor and made Ed lean back onto the desk. He leaned in and took a kiss from the boy. His lips were moist. "Someone has been practicing without me...haven't you?" _

_Ed hadn't had some fun with Roy for a while now. He threw his leg around Roy's waist and forced a kiss on HIM. Roy didn't expect that. While their lips were locked Roy shifted Ed so that they both could not fit on his desk._

_Roy slowly pulled away so he could undo the small boys pants. He pulled them off, along with his shirt. Then Roy pulled his own shirt off. He seemed to be in a rush. Ed assisted him taking his own pants off. Then, Ed jumped up off the table and ran over to the lights, switching them off._

_Roy was pleased to see the boy had been thinking ahead. "Roy, do you have any lubricant?" Leaning over the desk, Roy pulled out the bottom drawer. Ed then found himself holding the _

_K-Y. Roy tapped a spot on the desktop and Ed walked over to it._

"_Take it slow and easy. I don't want anyone to hear me…moan or anything." "Stupid boy, there is no one here but us," said Roy sliding off the desk. Both men were now in their boxers. Ed scratched at his head as Roy walked to the office door. He opened it and poked his head out, peering into the hallway._

"_See Ed, no one." Ed walked over to stand beside the colonel. Also looking out, Ed replied, "Roy, if there is no one here then why not have some fun in the hallway?" Ed grabbed Roy's hand, pulling him into the hall. "Good point," Roy smirked. They met each others lips. Roy was firm about what he wanted from Ed._

_Ed thought he knew what he was going to get from Roy. He was about to get it to. Roy pushed Ed up against the wall (sexually…duh) and soon the boy was nude. Standing they're in the open hallway with no clothes on made him fell quite awkward so he said, "Lets go back into the office, there is a chill out here."_

_Back in the office, Ed and Roy slid back into they're places they took before. Roy had spilled too much lube on his finger so he wiped it on Ed. he jolted when he felt the cold finger inside his warm body. Then another. Roy was having fun listening to this boy moan, he knew that he didn't make the same sound when this happened to him. To put it this way, Ed sounded like a girl._

_Two fingers, moving slowly in and out. Ed was moving his body with the motion of Roy's fingers…_

Chapter 3…. Go read it for the next scene…will continue tomorrow…10/28/06 have fun reading my stories!


	3. Desktop and then some

Now Ed could feel Roy inside his now extremely warm body. They were positioned differently. Ed was leaning over the desk and Roy was standing behind him. Roy had his hands on the blonde's hips, holding his place.

Ed cocked his head sideways and Roy took that as an invitation. He leaned close to his face and kissed his necked several times. Ed gave a little giggle and turned his head the other way, probably embarrassed. Roy continued what they had started. He gave a little shove into Ed, letting him know to quit being embarrassed, especially since they were all alone.

Roy was getting tense with the wait. He could not hold it for much longer. Ed was clenching Roy's thighs, pulling him more and more towards his body. Roy was hard and he was starting to moan. Louder and louder. Ed was rubbing himself, squeezing hard for the come to spill out sooner. He knew it was coming but couldn't get it out.

"I'm coming Roy… I---I can't!" Roy was now pushing harder and harder to help the small boy. He was coming. He heard a faint voice say, "I did it…" and he knew they were finished. He dropped to the floor sweating and Ed climbed on to the desk.

"Want…to…have some…more fun?" Ed asking the colonel as he tried to get his breath back. All Roy could do was nod. Ed crawled off the desk and found a comfortable spot next to Mustang on the floor.

He licked his lips and bent down. Ed spread Roy's legs and started to lick his thighs. Then was sucking on Roy's member. He bit him slightly (to get him back for shoving into him) and sucked hard. He was licking his thighs up and down.

When they were finished Roy dressed Ed, and Ed dressed Roy. They left the office and it was already 5:30 am and people were arriving for work.

"Goodbye, Ed. I will see you later tonight. We should do more office work sometime." "Yes, Roy. We should. It is real fun working in the office especially when it is your office." They waved each other goodbye and left as though nothing had happened. Maybe things are better off forgotten. Okay, not in this case!


End file.
